Grown Up Xmas
by Kamikoko
Summary: a oneshot songfic based on the song Grown Up Christmas List...R&R if you like...


A/N-This fic idea popped into my head as I was thinking of my school choir performance on Wednesday. We sang this song, _Grown Up Christmas List_, so I decided to base a fic on it...oh yeah, and this fic takes place after the Gang graduates from Hogwarts.

Disclaimer-Sadly, I don't own any of the HP characters, nor do I own the song....cries

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you with childhood fantasies_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione Granger sat alone in her living room at home. She had invited Ron and Harry over, and they were to arrive any minute, but for the moment her house was silent. As she gazed into the blinking lights and beautiful ornaments on her Christmas Tree, she thought back to her childhood when she wrote her first letter to Santa. She knew what she wanted now...it had black hair and green eyes...and had a scar on it's forehead....suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Hermione called, getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_Can you still help somehow?_

_I'm not a child but my heart still can dream_

"Hermy!" her dad cried, giving her a big hug.

"And how's our little girl doing?" her mother asked in a baby voice. Hermione playfully pushed them away.

"Mum, Dad, I'm not your baby anymore," she mock-whined, grinning at her parents. She gave them another hug. "Oh, I missed you guys...it's been so lonely in this house...." The doorbell rang again. "Gotta get that," she smiled. She quickly opened the oaken front door to the smiling faces of her best friends.

"Happy X-mas, Hermione!" Harry and Ron simultaneously cried. Hermione looked them over, her eyes lingering on one..

"Happy X-mas to you, guys," Hermione laughed, showing them in. She led them to the living room where her parents were waiting for her to return. "Mum, Dad, Harry and Ron are here."

"Hello," her parents greeted. Ron and Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know," Hermione thought aloud. "I've always wanted to know what you guys's Christmas Wishes were," she smiled. "Why don't we have a Christmas Wish go-around?" A surge of agreement echoed through the small living room.

"Alright then," Hermione clapped her hands. "Mum, you go first then!"

"Okay," her mother replied.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_So here's my life-long wish_

_My grown up Christmas List _

_Not for myself but for a world in need..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"This may sound a bit common," Mrs. Granger laughed. "But I wish the world could be a happy place."

"Dad?" Hermione asked.

"World peace," Mr. Granger simply said.

"Ron?" Hermione continued.

"I'd wish that all love was true..." he mumbled.

"For me it'd have to be that there would be no evil in the world," Harry replied.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"That time could always heal your heart's wounds," Hermione told them.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_No more lives torn apart,_

_And wars would never start,_

_And time would heal all hearts..._

_Every man would have a friend,_

_That right would always win,_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas List_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Later that night, they all sat around the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and talked. Hermione looked over the rim of her mug to Harry. His eyes reflected the colors of the tree lights as he gazed dreamily into the fireplace.

**_I wish...I wish..._**a choked voice called in Hermione's head.

_Be quiet, _Hermione shushed the voice.

**_I wish...for...H-harry..._**the voice continued.

_Yes, I know,_ Hermione told the voice.

**_Y-you wish...t-t-too...._**the voice coaxed. **_I kn-know...I s-see everything y-you do...I f-feel e-everything you d-do..._**

_You..do? _Hermione asked.

**_Yes..._**the voice hissed. **_I have b-been wa-waiting for y-you to ask h-him...._**

_I can't...what if he doesn't like me? _Hermione cried at the voice.

**_Ask!!_** the voice demanded.

Hermione's eyes widened and she accidentally tipped her cup. Hot chocolate splashed into her lap and she leapt up.

"Ah! Ah! Hot!" she cried, dancing around from the heat.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked after she had stopped dancing around. Hermione looked up at him, into his brilliant green eyes..."Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks, Harry.." Hermione flushed. _Why was I talking to the voice in my head? _she realized. _Why do I have a voice in my head?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_As children we believed,_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely wrapped beneath_

_The tree_

_Well heaven surely knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal a hurting _

_Human soul_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione looked up at Harry. He was gazing out the window again. "Harry?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I was just thinking about my first real Christmas. My first Christmas at Hogwarts," he told her. "With the presents and snow and everything else..."

"I see. I'm going upstairs to change-chocolate stains you know," Hermione said. She went upstairs to her room and rummaged through her closet for another pair of jeans. As she sorted through the shirts and shorts and pants, her eyes came upon a slinky black skirt. She picked it up and put it against her stained jeans.

_I wonder if Harry would like..._she caught herself. _Dear God, what am I thinking?! _She threw the skirt in the closet. _Wanting to wear that skirt with my parents here..._she rummaged around some more and found a pair of black jeans. _Just to impress..._she buttoned up the pants. _Harry... _She stopped and stared at her reflection. _I wonder if he likes me as much as I..._

"Hermione!" Ron called up the stairs. "Get lost on the way did you?" Hermione started. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _No wonder he's so impatient,_ she thought. _I've been up here for nearly a half hour..._

"No, just thinking!" she called as she made for the stairs. _I can't tell him...I just don't want to get hurt....._she thought as she climbed back down to the living room.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_No more lives torn apart,_

_And wars would never start,_

_And time would heal all hearts..._

_Every man would have a friend,_

_That right would always win,_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas List_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hermione, thanks for letting me stay here for Christmas," Harry said as he helped clean up the mess from the Christmas Eve dinner.

"It's nothing, Harry," Hermione replied, putting clean glasses and plates into the cupboards. **_Tell him...._**the voice hissed. **_Tell him...._**

_No...no....I can't...._Hermione reasoned with the voice.

**_Tell him! _**the voice demanded.

_I....I can't...._she pleaded.

**_Why not?! _**the voice screamed.

_I..it's just that I don't want to get hurt...._she told the voice.

"Harry," Hermione began, wanting to tell him that he could stop washing the dishes, because she had a dishwasher... He looked up from the sink. "you can stop washing now-" **_TELL HIM!!! _**"Harry, I love you!" Hermione threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I've loved you ever since we graduated...it took this time apart for me to realize it..." She looked up at him, teary eyed.

"You..love me?" Harry said reapeated dumbly. Hermione nodded. Gently, Harry pulled her closer and whispered, "I love you too." He touched noses with her and went in for the kiss. Softly at first, he pressed his lips to hers, then he gently eased his tounge into her mouth. Hermione loved the feel of her lips to his...she reached her arms around his neck and pushed her tounge to his. Their tounges intertwined and they became one for that brief moment....

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_What is this illusion called _

_The innocence of Youth?_

_Maybe only in our blind belief_

_Can we ever find the truth_

_The truth..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay you peoples...that concludes my first songfic...please R&R!


End file.
